wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:50F2:36DC:7A93:B295-20190623152637
"How did you convince me to do this, again?" Glory muttered, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "Mom said I could bring a friend, and you're the only person who wouldn't make a complete fool of themselves," Tsunami answered. "Besides, you know more about her favorite fandoms than I do." "You read Percy Jackson," Turtle pointed out. "Peril's a big fan of that---well, she says she's slightly more into Magnus Chase, but still." "Still..." "All right, everyone, we're here," Coral chirped, opening the car door. "Remember to be polite." Anemone squinted in the rearview mirror. "Does my hair look ok?" "Yeah, yeah, it looks fine," Tsunami said, getting out. "You look fahbulous, dahling," Glory sighed, batting her eyelashes. Anemone snorted. Gill shook his head. "Glory, I think you might be the only one who humors her old movie obsession." "Oh, she's not the only one," Anemone corrected. "There's this girl at my school called Tamarin, and she's a total movie geek. She's pretty much the only one who gets my references." "She's blind, isn't she?" Turtle questioned. "That doesn't mean she doesn't know movies, Turtle. God." (Peril POV) "They're here!" Ruby called. Peril shoved the piece of toast in her mouth and ran into the front hall. Cliff looked absolutely adorable in a tiny bow tie. "Ruby! Wonderful to see you, dear," Coral trilled, hugging her tightly. "Have you met my husband? Gill?" "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Gill said, shaking Ruby's hand. "And I assume these are your kids?" Ruby's smile became genuine. "Yes, they are. This is my son, Cliff, and Peril is a new addition to the family." Peril turned red and looked at her feet. She always felt mildly guilty when Ruby referred to her as her daughter, especially since she hadn't gotten around to calling her "Mom" yet. Then again, she'd lived with Scarlet for years and never once called her "Mom." "Hey, Peril," Turtle said, waving. "This is my big sister Tsunami..." "Um. Hi," Tsunami mumbled. "My younger sister Anemone..." "So nice to see you, dahling," Anemone said, curtsying. "My littlest sister Auklet..." "Hi, Cliff's sister!" Auklet chirped. "And Tsunami's friend Glory." "Nice to meet you, Peril," Glory said, grinning. "I hear you're a Good Omens fan." "Ohmygosh, yes!" Peril exclaimed. "It's my favorite book in the whole world. Seriously, I'd have a crush on Crowley if I didn't ship him with Aziraphale." "Same! Have you seen the TV series? It's so good!" "Yeah, I loved it, but I kind of wish they added in---" "Okay, glad to see you two are getting along." Turtle patted them on the back. "Peril, do you want to give us a tour?" (Glory POV) "This is my room," Peril said, pushing open a door covered in police tape. "It's kind of simple, honestly." The floor was basically a slab of stone, but it was still pretty warm. The room was painted entirely black, with posters of flame and various book/movie/show characters covering the walls. Directly across from the door was a gigantic poster of Neil Gaiman, with slightly burnt edges. A bed that had an odd shine to it was in one of the corners, and a dresser and desk with the same sort of shine were pushed against the opposite wall. A Kindle and laptop sat on the desk. "I can't actually read books or use pencils and paper, so I have to use electronics," Peril explained. "Everything that could potentially burn up is covered with this fireproof paint that I don't really get, but it works. And though I usually avoid touching my posters without my gloves---" She shrugged. "Sometimes I forget." "This is so good," Turtle said, tracing the edge of a piece of Valkryie x Carol fanart. "Did you draw this yourself?" Peril nodded. "A lot of these are mine, actually. My internet handle's PhoenixChild, maybe you've---" Glory gasped. "Are you kidding me? I thought this stuff looked familiar! I love your art!" "That's... actually pretty cool," Tsunami admitted. "I can't draw for the life of me, but Glory's pretty good." "Nah, I'm not that good." Turtle cleared his throat. "Didn't you say you sung, too?" "Oh, yeah, here," Peril said, picking up her guitar. She started strumming softly, picking out a gentle melody. "I met you in the dark / you lit me up / you made me feel as though I was enough," she sang softly. "We danced the night away / we drank too much / I held your hair back when you were throwing up..." So, Glory had been singing for a while, and she considered herself to be pretty good. Peril, however, was amazing. Like, rock star amazing. "Then you looked over your shoulder / and for a minute I was stone cold sober / I held you closer to my chest," Peril continued. "Then you asked if you could stay over / and I said, I already told ya / I think you should get some rest..." "I knew I loved you then / but you'd never know," Glory sang without thinking. "'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go / I know I needed you / but I never showed / but I wanna stay with you until we're gray and old..." "Just say you won't let go," the two sang. "Just say you won't let go..." ---------------- I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I had a lot of stuff to do and totally forgot about this... eep. This chapter is an intro of the Glory and Peril friendship, which I think is absolutely awesome and should be represented more often. And while this is how Peril makes friends with most of the DoD, and how Moon meets the DoD, this is not how Clay and Peril meet. I've got something better planned for that... Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll post more soon! ---Starry the NightWing